narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruri Hibiki
Proctor |nature type=Wind Release, Crystal Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai=Crystal Release |academy age=8 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Konohagakure |relationship=Ren Hibiki~Father, Ranka Hibiki~Grandmother, Sawaii Hitomi~Mother, Arashi Sarutobi~Grandfather, Sayu Hitomi~Grandmother, Hiruzen Sarutobi~Great-Grandfather, Biwako Sarutobi~Great-Grandmother, Asuma Sarutobi~Uncle, Konohamaru Sarutobi~Uncle, Mirai Sarutobi~Cousin |movie debut=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Ruri Hibiki (響ルリ, Hibiki Ruri) is a -level of and the daughter of Ren Hibiki and Sawaii Hitomi. Because both her parents are incredibly talented, Ruri was blessed natural skills for , and , along with the , which she inherited from her mother. Background Ruri was conceived about two years after the end of the , and sometime after the , making her the first and eldest child of the original . When she was seven years old, she enrolled at the , and displayed her natural skills by effortlessly passing all of the tests, which allowed her to graduate early at the age of eight. She was then placed in an undisclosed team, although Ruri commented that it didn't last very long because the two boys from the team didn't get along very well and the group was quickly disbanded. She then began taking missions on her own, and despite her young age, managed to successfully complete many missions. At the age of twelve, Ruri took part in the and emerged victorious at the final rounds, and her peers were impressed enough to promote her to . Afterwards, Ruri began accepting missions, which required her to make long travels outside Konoha, and occasionally, the itself. Both Ren and Sawaii claimed that Ruri was always slightly distant from them, mostly because Ruri always believed she was living at her parents' shadows and wanted to break free from it. Eventually, Ruri was promoted to and was placed in charge of her own squad. Ruri gained reputation around the younger kids of being a "monster" because of her strict nature when it came to the duties of a , and much like , she failed many either because of their unability to cooperate with one another, or insubordination, such as complaining about her test, whining about how she was being rough with them, or, as described by many of her former students, the worst possible decision in the history of mankind, insulting her by saying that she would never find a man because of her attitude, which caused her to pummel her students (literally) onto the ground. Shortly after the birth of 's son, , Naruto personally requested Ruri to take on a mentor role for Boruto, and Ruri accepted the request, feeling incredibly honored from receiving a request from the Naruto Uzumaki. Over the next few years, Ruri trained Boruto whenever she could, and Boruto displayed his natural skills with , and overtime, Ruri believed that Boruto would one day surpass his father, and become proud of him. On the day that Boruto was supposed to enroll at the Academy, Ruri became annoyed that Boruto wasn't present and assumed that he was probably somewhere else causing trouble and was incredibly shocked when she saw Boruto arrive in a train car, and crashing onto the , specifically, his father's face on the monument. Ruri and her uncle then approached Boruto from behind and both subdued him, with Ruri stating that Boruto didn't seemed to be regretful of his actions. Personality Ruri is described as a kind-hearted, yet strict individual. When she was younger, she was eager to play with her parents, but as she grew up, she became slightly distant towards them, and suffered from some sort of inferiority complex, believing she was living on her parents' shadows, and occasionally thought she would never be as good as them, but also was determined in overcoming both of them and becoming her own independent self. Because of her beliefs that she is inferior than her parents, Ruri takes her duties as a very seriously, not accepting any sort of insubordination from her juniors, and if they somehow managed to trick her of any sorts, she would punish them by forcing them to perform at least one hundred push-ups, or prevent them from having lunch, and actually eating her own lunch in front of them to increase the so-called "torture". She also shows signs of extreme anger and aggressions whenever one of her students break her rules or insults her, such as when they insulted her by saying she would never get married because of her attitude, she would literally beat her students onto a hole in the ground and have them end up in the hospital for days because of the injuries she caused. Ruri is also shown to have great respect and admiration for , shown when Naruto personally asks Ruri to become the mentor of his son, , she feels incredibly honored for receiving a request from the Naruto Uzumaki, and later when Naruto becomes , Ruri gains even more respect for him, addressing him as "Lord Naruto". She also seems to very close to Naruto's son Boruto after becoming his mentor, being very strict, yet kind to him during their training and free time, and teases him by saying that if Boruto was about the same age as her, she would go out on a date with him, making Boruto incredibly embarassed. When Boruto's power was increasing, she felt great pride of his growth and stated that she thought of him as her "little stupid brother". After the invasion of and , Ruri became incredibly concerned about her parents after she couldn't find them anywhere, and was deeply relieved when they were both unharmed by the attack, and realized that she shouldn't become annoyed at them, because her inferiority complex wasn't their fault and became determined in spending as much time with her parents as she could, because she believed that the life of a shinobi could end at anytime, and she needed to cherish every moment she could. Appearance Ruri_as_a_Genin.png|Ruri after becoming a genin. Ruri Hibiki Chunin.jpg|Ruri after becoming a chūnin. Ruri Hibiki Jonin.png|Ruri after becoming a jōnin. During her childhood, Ruri simply wore a purple dress underneath a white hoodie. After graduating from the , her outfit consisted of a baby blue vest, a sleeveless blue shirt, black shorts, black leggings, red arm warmers and black sandals. She also keeps her hair tied in a ponytail most of the time, and she is rarely seen with her hair loose. After turning fifteen years old and being promoted to , Ruri's outfit became somewhat more revealing: she wears a fishnet tanktop with a blue halfsleeve, a black cropped shirt, skirt, tight blue shorts, and high heels, along with wearing gloves on both hands. She also covers her arm from the forearm below in bandages and doesn't wear the . Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ruri was deemed a prodigy since birth because of her parents' respectful reputations, and ever since a young age, she was incredibly skilled in controlling her . She was deemed the strongest of her class, which even caused state that Ruri could probably become at a young age if she wanted to. She was also very skilled in , shown as she was easily able to disarm during their sparring session. Ruri is also very talented in , having learned almost everything she knows about it from Seimei Izanami, a close friend of both of her parents. Under Seimei's tutelage, Ruri learned how to exert a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. She also learned how to cause the illusion of a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky into his opponents, making the target involved in the illusion literally feel the ball's hot temperature getting closer, also, she learned bind the target to a illusionary tree, and disappear from plain sight in a mist-like fashion in order to approach the target without being detected, and also being capable of exploding the tree which the target is bind to if not capable of approaching the target. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ruri is proficient in using and was trained by her father on how to completely master her nature and learn many different techniques. She is capable of creating powerful gusts that are able to cut trees down, and summon a swirling stream of wind, encasing the user and repelling incoming attacks. It can also be expanded to protect others near her. Ruri can also creates and control air currents from the palm of her hands, and also shoots multiple bullets of air at her victim with intense speed. Ruri's most reliable ability is her capability of using the which she inherited from her mother. Despite her mastery over the nature not being as good as her mother's, Ruri is very skilled in using Crystal Release, being able to create crystal dragons for either travels or battles, create a ring-shaped wheel made of crystal around her, allowing her to keep above water and reach a high speed, form a blade made of crystal on her arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tantō, and surround herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken which then rain onto her opponent. Kenjutsu Ruri is also very talented in , having learned most of it from her father, who even gifted her with his signature after graduating from the . With her sword, Ruri can swing her sword and a gust of wind is released in the arc that it was swung in. The technique is strong enough to stop projectiles that are thrown at the user. She can also exhale wind-infused chakra onto her sword in order to increase its sharpness, range and lethality and take her opponent out with one single strike. Intelligence Because of her parents' influence, Ruri is an extremely sharp and intelligent person, having the highest scores in the and being able to successfully pass the written test of the without difficulty. She was also very strategic in battle, being able to come up with many battling strategies after taking one quick look at her opponent's abilities, and also being able to create said strategies rather quickly. If her strategy should fail, Ruri would let out a small sigh and recalculate her opponent's strength and come up with a counter-strategy without losing her composure. New Era On the day that the was scheduled to take place in , was defacing the with paint, and Ruri was ready to climb to the monument and stop Boruto, but himself stopped him and Ruri became very irritated with Boruto. After Naruto brought Boruto back down, Ruri punched him in the head for making Naruto waste his time lecturing him, and told him that if he ever did something like that again, she would pummel him into the ground, scaring not only Boruto, but Naruto as well, who claimed that Ruri was even scarier than . Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Ruri was seen watching Boruto having a spar session with his father, and was approached by , who asked her if she wasn't worried that Boruto could get severely injured because of their difference in power, but Ruri assured her that Boruto was alright, because not only he was powerful, but Naruto was taking easy on him, although she did admit that Naruto earlier briefly forgot that Boruto was only an student and nearly went all out against him, but quickly held his powers back after realizing it. Versus Momoshiki Arc Ruri is seen at the 's office alongside as they were handing their mission report, and reprimanded for his attitude towards , but they were interrupted by , who asked Naruto permission to allow him to use his tool in the upcoming , but Naruto denied, saying that the exams were supposed to test the new generation's actual powers instead of their tools. Ruri agreed and told Katasuke that he shouldn't make that request again and told him to cancel all development on the Kote ninja tool, and Katasuke faked accepting her request before leaving. Ruri was later seen alongside and as they were in charge of the second stage of the Chūnin Exams, and while Tenten and Shino failed to notice that Boruto was using the Kote, despite being forbidden, Ruri noticed something weird with Boruto, thinking that Boruto had defeated them too easily and didn't see him performing any , but put her suspicions aside and passed him nonetheless. She was later seen alongside , and watching the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams. When the stadium is attacked by and , Ruri helps rescue the spectators. After Kinshiki and Momoshiki kidnap Naruto, Boruto prepares to join in rescuing Naruto, and Ruri tells Boruto to bring his father back safely back Boruto's mother, arrives and tries to reason with Boruto, but after putting Sasuke's , Hinata puts her faith in Boruto and allows him to go with Sasuke and save Naruto. When Boruto and Sasuke successfully rescue Naruto, Ruri is seen at the Hokage Office alongside Naruto, watching Boruto's interview on the television. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Ruri's hobbies are fighting and training . **Ruri's favorite foods are broccoli and pumpkin. Her least favorite food is aojiru. **Ruri has completed 340 official missions in total: 53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 130 B-rank, 4 A-rank and 0 S-rank. **Ruri's favorite word is "Let's Go!" (Ikimashou). Quotes * (To herself about her parents) "I'm tired of this... I'm no longer going to live in their shadows... I want to be my own self... have my own identity, and not be only known as the daughter of Ren and Sawaii Hibiki." * (To ) "It's an honor Uzumaki-sama... It's an honor receiving a request from the Naruto Uzumaki. I swear, I won't let you down!" * (To ) "Kid... you are in my anger zone..." * (To her parents) "I'm sorry for acting this way... I promise, we'll spend a lot of time together... because the life of a shinobi can be very short... and I wanna appreciate every second I have with you..."